1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a cash box which comprises a housing with an opening for supplying notes of value to a storing compartment for storing notes of value and for removing notes of value from the storing compartment. Moreover, the cash box has a closing unit which closes the opening when it is arranged in a closing position. When the closing unit is arranged in open position, notes of value can be supplied to the storing compartment and/or removed from the storing compartment. The closing unit is arranged in such a manner that it is slideable between the open position and the closing position along a predetermined path. Moreover, the invention relates to a device for handling notes of value which comprises a storing compartment for storing a cash box. When the cash box is being inserted into the storing compartment notes of value can be supplied to the cash box and removed from the cash box by means of a stacking and separating module of the device.
2. Discussion
Document DE 10 2008 018935 A1 describes a cash box with an opening through which notes of value can automatically be supplied to the cash box and automatically be removed from the cash box. The cash box has a jalousie-shaped shutter which closes this opening in a closing position and which grants access to the notes of value inside the cash box when it is arranged in an open position. One of the lamellae of the shutter has a cavity in which a complementary-shaped protrusion of the chassis of an automated teller machine or another device for handling notes of value engages when the cash box is inserted into a storing compartment of the automated teller machine or this device for handling notes of value. The shutter is moved from the closing position to the open position by this engagement when the box is being inserted into the device and, inversely, moved from the open position into a closing position when the cash box is pulled out of the device.
This opening and closing mechanism has the disadvantage that the shutter is preferred to be moved along a path with a relatively large radius to ensure safe engagement between the cavity and the protrusion, so that a reliable opening and closing of the shutter is achieved. Moreover, this mechanism has the disadvantage that the shutter can easily get stuck which causes uncomfortable handling.
Further cash boxes with a jalousie-shaped shutter are described in documents EP 0172953 A1 and JP 2008 171334 A.